Comparison circuits are widely used in the circuit field. In a comparison circuit, a real-time, fast and accurate comparison is performed between an input signal and a reference voltage, and a comparison result is output for other circuits to process. For example, once the input signal changes from below the reference voltage to above the reference voltage, or from above the reference voltage to below the reference voltage, the comparison result is immediately output to a subsequent circuit for processing.
In existing techniques, by continuous improvement on structures and device parameters of the comparison circuit, the comparison circuit can output the comparison result quickly and accurately. However, due to an inherent delay (usually tens of nanoseconds), there is always a certain inherent error in the comparison circuit.
Therefore, in the existing comparison circuits, the inherent delay causes an error in the comparison result.